marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Heimdall
Heimdall is the all-seeing and hearing Asgardian and guard of the Bifrost Bridge. He can see everything that happens in the Nine Realms. Biography Thor's coronation Heimdall is an Asgardian blessed with sensory capabilities far beyond those of other Asgardians, and these senses have been put to use placing Heimdall in the role of gatekeeper to Asgard at his observatory on the Bifrost Bridge. Despite his phenomenal ability however, Heimdall was unable to perceive an intrusion by several Frost Giants when they broke into the vaults of Odin. This same intrusion also sparked the ire of Odin's son Thor, who came to Heimdall, with several of his friends, seeking access to Jotunheim. Heimdall agreed to let them pass and accepted their request that he keep their movements secret. Loki turns evil Later, with Thor banished and Odin fallen into his Odinsleep, Loki placed himself on the throne as regent and demanded Heimdall's loyalty. Although he grudgingly accepted, Heimdall opted to only observe a literal interpretation of his vow to Loki and did not interfere when Sif and the Warriors Three used the Bifrost to reach Thor. Enraged, Loki dismissed Heimdall as a subject, thus releasing the protector of the Bifrost from his vow. Heimdall responded with an immediate attack with his large sword, but Loki simply froze him in a block of ice with the Casket of Ancient Winters before the blow could strike. Heimdall was still frozen when Loki brought several Frost Giants, including Laufey, through the Bifrost. Locked in his icy prison, he was helpless to prevent Loki leading one of them into the city, but he was soon galvanised by the calls of Thor who was still trapped on Earth. Smashing free, he quickly cut down two Frost Giants who had been left to guard, and opened the Bifrost for Thor and his friends. Severely weakened, Heimdall could assist the adventurers no further and had to be carried from his observatory. He returned following the destruction of the observatory and when Thor asked if passage to Earth was lost, he shows him the Bifrost regenerating and replied, "No. There is still hope." When Thor asked Heimdall if he could see Jane Foster, Heimdall chuckled and told him that she still looks for him.Thor (film) Loki's survival Heimdall was given the Tesseract by Thor after he returned with it following the Battle of New York. The all-seeing Asgardian then used it to repair the Bifrost Bridge. Thor: The Dark World Prelude Appearance and traits Heimdall is a strong and loyal warrior, with a high sense of honor. Although being extremely powerful, even for an Asgardian, he loyally serves Odin, having swore an oath of faith to his king. Equipment and skills As all Asgardians, he possesses superhuman physical attributes, such as strength, speed, stamina and reflexes, and he's an extremely skillful swordman. He also has the power of nigh-omniscience, and his sight can extend itself to all Worlds, but his sensorial powers can be deceived, as Loki proved to trick him. *'Armor' **First Set: Heimdall’s original armor was a gold metal chest plate that extended into shoulder guards over simple brown clothing. He also had a golden horned helmet. He wore black pants and gold boots and arm-bracers. **Second Set: Heimdall’s second armor was far more ornate with an illustration of Yggdrasil on his chest plate. His sleeves are gold and brown leather. He wore a gold and brown skirt over brown pants and detailed golden boots. Heimdall still wears a helmet that is the same shape as the first one but with patterns etched onto it. Relationships *Thor - Ally *Sif - Ally *Hogun - Ally *Fandral - Ally *Volstagg - Ally *Odin - King *Frigga - Queen *Loki - Former Ally and King turned Enemy *Laufey - Enemy *Frost Giants - Enemies Video game only *Fire Demons - Enemies Trivia *In the comics, Heimdall and Sif are brother and sister. This was not explored in the film. *In Norse mythology, Heimdall guarded the Bifrost, which the Vikings believed rainbows came from. Heimdall was predicted to kill and be killed by Loki during the doomsday scenario of Ragnarok. External links * References Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Black Hair Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Thor: God of Thunder Characters Category:Brown Eyes